senfinalacteafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bazuur
The Battle of Bazuur, also known as the Massacare of Bazuur, was a battle fought between Kasmari and Vuldak forces during the Kasmari Rebellions. Though the planet it was named for was tactically insignificant, it became infamous throughout the galaxy when the fight was ended by orders from the Kasmari Admiral Kharett to fire on all planet-side combatants, allied forces included, resulting in the slaughter of hundreds from both sides. Prelude Bazuur was a small planet on the edge of the Pfir Hir system, home to a minor Kasmari Garrison containing several hundred troops as well as a small rebel fleet. Vuldak Imperial Command only ordered a small assault on the planet when intelligence gathered from other battles suggested that a number of mages were being assigned to the planet for training purposes First Days Vuldak forces successfully slipped past the Kasmari fleet guarding the planet while it was at the edge of the system on maneuvers, allowing a ground assault force to land unopposed. However, they were not unannounced; radar stations near the border of Kasmari-controled territory detected the landfall, and several recon groups were organized to scout the enemy to ascertain their capabilities, as well as what would be required for an adequate defensive action. The most notable group consisted of Lieutenant Bonnie O'Dower, Scouts Turok Vashegro and Meline Hakaiwan, soldier Utai Khagan-Khan and DMU Cullen Archymm. Accompanied by a newly-minted mage, the four proceeded to easily dispose of several Vuldak advance teams in the first two days of the battle with the only casualties being Gobian Soldier Utai and Lieutenant O'Dowers' impractical pair of high heels. Third Day and Massacre It was on the third day of fighting that events took a horrific course. The most successful Vuldak advance team at the time, under the command of Jayne Estelska, having already disposed of a massive alien beast and a Kasmari dropship assaulting their position, clashed with O'Dowers' scouting party. An Inquistor named Varren Mozart engaged in personal combat with DMU Archymm while the rest of the each force engaged the other in a hectic firefight. What was initially a stalemate between the two took a totally unexpected turn when Kasmari gunships, without warning, opened fire on both the Vuldak and their own forces below. An Imperial troop managed to provide both forces with directions to Vuldak escape pods before succumbing to the newly raging fires, leading the opposing soldiers into a sudden and uneasy truce as they desperately fled the deadly betrayal. Controversy Sawyer Graham, once captain of the Vuldak force that landed on the planet, mysteriously disappeared during the massacre at Bazuur, only to resurface a month later working for the Kasmari as a prime diplomat, and displaying his own powers as an Arcane specialist DMU. Some speculate that the whole mission was a cover created by Graham to escape the Vuldak and cover his tracks by destroying everyone on the planet, but he denies these claims and lays the blame of the massacre completely on Admiral Kharett's shoulders. Survivors Some individuals were able to survive the massacre and later escape the planet. *Cullen Archymm *Meline Hakaiwan *Bonnie O'Dower *Turok Vashegro *Jayne Estelska *Regis Grudd (remains on planet) Category:canon Category: Significant Battles